Wemma's 1st Wedding anniversary
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Story about Wemma celebrating there 1st wedding anniversary! Enjoy!


Today was a very special day for Will and Emma, one year ago they started their new life together as husband and wife. Emma couldn't wait and it was perfect that their anniversary was on a saturday so they could spend the whole day together.

That morning Emma could hear Will waking up and usually he kisses her to try and wake her up so they can cuddle but today he probably wants to make sure she stays asleep because knowing Will he has a surprise for her. She soon fell back asleep and woke to the smell of roses, she opened her eyes and found a dozen red roses and there was a note.

_Follow the petals to you next surprise_

_xoxo Will_

Emma then noticed the petals on the floor, she followed the petals out to the living room and their was a blanket on the floor with a bunch of candles around it.

"Will?" Will walked into the room

"Hello there Mrs. Schuester"

"Will what's all this"

"This is part one of your surprise" Will came over to Emma and wrapped his arms around her "One year ago today you made me the happiest man alive and now i want to make today even more special for you"

"Will everyday with you is already the best it can be"

"Well baby you will have to see what other surprises i have for you, but first lets start with breakfast, just sit down here and i will go and grab the food."

Will served the food and sat down and filled their wine glasses with white grape juice, since it was too early for wine. As she looked at the flowers that were in the vase in the center of the blanket, she couldn't figure where she has seen them before.

"Will where are those flow-" Emma paused as she remembered, they were her wedding bouquet "Oh Will my flowers from the wedding!"

"I sent them into a company who preserves wedding bouquet so they last forever"

"Oh Will that's so thoughtful" She leaned over and kissed him "I love you"

"So you want your next surprise"

"There's more?"

"Of course there's a lot more coming today, i told you i'm going to make today special for you, but before i give you your next gift, why don't you take a shower and get ready for the day" Emma nodded and kissed Will and got up and went to the bathroom. When she finished, opened the door to find another trail of petals leading into the other room. At the end of the petals was a box when she opened it, it was empty.

"Looking for this" Will said from behind as he held up a diamond bracelet.

"Oh Will it's beautiful" Emma said as she raised her arm hinting for him to put it on her. "Thank you Will!" Emma said as she jumped into his arms "I love you so much" Emma slid away from him and cupped his face in her hands and passionately kissed him.

"it's only 2pm and i can't believe how wonderful today has been!"

"There's even more coming baby and the best surprise is still to come"

"How could the surprises get any better?"

"Well then maybe i should give you your next gift" Will walked over and grabbed a book.

"Ok Emma i made this book just for us to write down memories from this point on, and paper is also the traditional wedding gift of a first year anniversary is paper and i want us to sit down and write our very first memory of today.

Emma wrote

_Will,_

_You are the best thing to ever happen to me, you spoil me rotten and i feel like i don't deserve to have such a great guy such as yourself. Today between the breakfast, the bracelet, preserving my wedding bouquet and this book to save our memories. I love you more then anything in this world. I don't know what my life would be without you in it._

_xoxo Emma_

Will wrote

_Emma,_

_Emma you have made my life worth living and i don't ever want it to be any other way. This past year has been the best and today i want to show you how much i love you and appreciate everything you do for me. I know that we have our ups and down but in the end it makes our love for each other even stronger than before and i never thought our love could get stronger. So here's to us and many many more years of loving each other._

_xoxo Will_

The night was starting to take over the sky and Will said "Ok lets go for your last gift of the night"

"Where are we going"

"We have to drive in the car to get their" Will said as he motioned Emma to the car

After a hour of driving Will told her to put the blindfold on. Will helped her get out of the car and told her to take her blindfold off. There was a hot air balloon in the middle of a huge field. Will helped Emma into the basket of the balloon. As the balloon lifted off the ground he told her to look over the edge and there were candles that spelled out "I love you Emma, Happy anniversary"

Emma's heart felt like it leaped out of her chest, she embraced Will and shared a kiss.

They both exchanged "Happy anniversary" to each other. Emma knew that their marriage would be full of more memories and she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen in the years to come.


End file.
